It is well known to use plastic containers to sell many types of goods. For instance, it is commonplace in the art that goods such as food or fasteners be provided in plastic containers.
Such plastic containers can be made of various types of plastics, and can be made by thermoforming or injection, for instance.
For the purchaser of such goods to feel confident about the purchase, various means to prevent tampering with the goods have been presented in the past. Some of these deal with making the container more difficult to open, such as requiring a tool for instance. Another approach has been to design the container in a manner that opening it requires breakage of a component, thereby presenting evidence that the container had been tampered with. Although many different designs were presented in the past, many of which were satisfactory to a certain degree, there still remained room for improvement.
Furthermore, for containing liquids, there remained room for improved containers having a satisfactory seal formed between the lid and the receptacle.